megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zettaizetsubou
File Names Please remember to use descriptive file names when uploading. Long strings of numbers such as 567987354.png are not acceptable. Great Mara (talk) 06:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :I do try to if you look into my upload history. Regarding Demifiend, though, that was uploading newer version in the place of a previously uploaded file from another user, so I didn't want to touch anything that might screw things up. Regarding future uploads in similar conditions, will changing the file name to something more appropriate cause issues with the system or is it okay for me to do that? --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 06:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't notice the new version statement because I was aggravated by the other files I had to deal with. I apologize. And not that I'm aware while uploading new versions, you'll probably have to just upload a new file and flag the one to be replaced for deletion. Even when I move files I have to edit the page they were on to reflect the new file name. Great Mara (talk) 07:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. Sorry if I came off a little harsh. I'll keep that in mind when dealing with similar cases in the future, then. Thank you. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 07:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Where did you got those images from Card Summoner? I need some of them to the demon stats. Jonathan Summoner (talk) 14:05, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :I just did some lazy screencapping of that. I don't know if stream quality would really be enough to get anything graphically useful from it, though. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 19:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Special 'A' Latency deletion I agree with making an abridged episode summary but where? Or well, can you do so before I go to delete it? « Zahlzeit 00:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I could probably write something up before the week is out. I'd be aiming for a List of Persona -trinity soul- Episodes format like the P4 Animation has or just the episodic summary that Devil Survivor 2's animation has. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 00:40, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, sounds good. « Zahlzeit 00:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) For Categorizing Images Thank you very much for your help categorizing images on this Wiki. I truly appreciate your taking the time to do it :) BLUER一番 06:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. It was pretty fun seeing that huge list start to look a little more manageable. Thanks for spearheading that effort. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 07:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. I was wondering something. I was looking at the Jack Bros. page on this wiki and wondering where you got the group shots of the characters in the game. I've played the game over and over and can't find those sprites. Where did you find those? 02:41, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Nice to meet you; you intrigue me! >Has Ayane for Avatar >Is also Law-Aligned I see you have great taste. =) --BoydTheReaver (talk) 22:27, May 6, 2017 (UTC)